


Delusions

by changkyuwu



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, M/M, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyuwu/pseuds/changkyuwu
Summary: Sicheng's abilities have become stronger since you left.





	Delusions

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble from a drabble game on my tumblr (@chang-kyuwu). A part two has already been requested so expect that... sometime soonish.

“We're trapped,” Jungwoo surmised. “They’ve got all the exits covered, our only chance is to use brute force, but…”

“If we do that, the army will converge on whichever exit we choose,” Sicheng said. “They'll kill everyone, it's not an option.”

“They'll find a way inside anyway, you know that,” he continued. “We have no options left.”

“Y/n would have been able to find one.”

Jungwoo smiled sympathetically. “Y/n isn't here anymore…”

As if Sicheng wasn't painfully aware of that at every second. As if it wasn't on his mind constantly. As if he could forget that the only person in the world he had loved had been killed by the people outside those walls.

“We have at least an hour or so left to come up with something,” Jungwoo said.

“I'll try,” was the only promise Sicheng could make.

Jungwoo left the room, leaving only Sicheng and his reflection in the mirror.

So many times had they been in situations like this, hopeless and afraid. Yet every single time, you were able to save them. Give them hope again.

He couldn't do that.

“What do you need, dear?” Your voice was like music to his ears but he knew it wasn't real. Only another one of his conjurings.

“We're stuck,” he admitted. “Stuck in this stupid forte with an army surrounding us.”

“Oh, so, the usual,” soon enough, it was your reflection in the mirror instead of his.

He wasn't sure when this ability of his developed a mind of it's own and starting creating you, but… he didn't mind it. There was no other way to see you know, and he didn't want to forget your face.

“So what are our choices?”

“We try to force our way out of an exit,” Sicheng answered what was essentially his subconscious parading as you. “But everyone will die if we do that.”

“So you've hit a dead end,” you said. “Backtrack to when things aren't going on wrong and change it.”

“I cant do that if things go wrong right from the beginning,” Sicheng responded. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Come on, Sicheng, how many times did you help me with strategising?” You asked. “You're just as amazing as I am, or, was.”

“Maybe at some point,” he sunk to the floor and let his head rest in his hands. “But I cant do it without you.”

A touch. The faintest sensation of fingers running through his hair as he was pulled closer into someone's body. Yours.

The familiar sensation brought tears to his eyes.

“How?” He looked up at you. “You're not meant to be corporeal, I cant do that-”

“I guess you're getting stronger,” you told him. “Even without me, you'll get through this. You'll make it, I promise.”

“... A distraction,” Sicheng said. “We send the bulk of our people to fight the army at one of the exits and sneak as many people out the other way as we can.”

“You see?” You beamed at him. “You're already learning.”

“It's only because of you, even if you're not real…”

You only smiled.

“Go lead your people,” you gave him one last kiss as you faded. “I believe in you.”

Maybe those were his own words coming out of your mouth, but it gave him some confidence. He had a goal, and he was going to achieve it.

For you.


End file.
